


Daddy's Gonna Pay For Your Crashed Car

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Liam is only mentioned twice I am sorry, M/M, Not so Rich Boy Harry!, Rich Boy Louis!, Sugar Daddy, fluff fluff fluff, side smut, well they are all rich except Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a super rich kid, but without the fake friends. Harry however, is not rich. There is a lot of Burberry though.</p><p>A sort of sugar daddy AU if you will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Gonna Pay For Your Crashed Car

Louis blinked his eyes against the steady stream of sunlight blinding him through the window of his open patio door.  He sat up a little too quickly, clutching his head to massage the throbbing of yet another hangover that was growing behind his temple. The summer had only just begun and Louis had already successfully wasted the first few weeks of it getting drunk off his arse, because that’s what happens when you leave a filthy rich young man left to his own devices. Boredom set in fairly quickly, so what else would he be expected to do than pilfer his mums secret stockpile of Moet, and his father’s not so secret stockpile of Amsterdam’s finest weed and get stupid drunk and stupid high with his best mate Zayn every day?

Louis would usually be on the yearly family vacation in St Bart’s, but he was given the option to stay home this year as he had one last summer to sow his wild oats so to speak before he had to start working with his father at the family business, and Zayn stayed behind due to Louis’ incessant whining about leaving him all by his lonesome. Though Louis knew the real reason he stayed was because his lover boy Liam went back home to England for the summer, and he also didn’t want to be alone. Not that he would ever admit that. Louis reached around blindly for his phone, deciding that since he was awake it was time to start drinking again.

He leaned back against his pillows, lazily putting his phone on speaker because holding it up to his ear right now would exert far too much energy. He didn’t even wait for Zayn to answer.

“Come over.”

Louis listened as Zayn grunted and shifted around in his bed, his sheets rustling faintly in the background.

“Lou, what the fuck man, didn’t I just leave you?”

“But I’m hungry _now_ and you’re my only source of entertainment. Come on, let’s go get bottomless mimosas,”

He heard a long sigh but could tell there was a smile on his face when he spoke again. “Uh, I don’t think anywhere in the Hamptons is open for mimosas right now Lou; it’s a Tuesday.”

Louis bit down on his thumb nail, chewing in thought. “Hmm…hey! What about one of those little pubs down by the docks? Then we can sneak onto one of dad’s friends boats and hot box it.”

“Wicked. See you in ten.”

Louis grinned at his phone, throwing it back on the side table as he hopped out of bed to grab a quick shower, pulling on his favorite X-Men t-shirt, and ratty pair of jean shorts to go with an equally ratty pair of Vans to complete his look. Sure he had much nicer clothes, but he wanted to take full advantage of dressing like a 22 year old before he had to start wearing stuffy suits and wing tips every day.

By the time he was shutting the front door, Zayn was waiting for him in the driveway in his mum’s Audi convertible. He jumped in the passenger seat and leaned over to give him a loud kiss on the cheek, cocking an eyebrow as he pulled away.

“What, you didn’t feel like slumming it in the Bentley?”

Zayn shot him a look as he pulled out of the driveway. “Hey, reign it in buddy, I’m not taking you anywhere if you’re going to talk like a stereotypical rich kid douche.”

Louis scoffed, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. “Please, I’m merely pointing out that we are going to a part of town that has less means than we do.”

“Right, this coming from the guy whose shorts look like Wolverine designed them. Why exactly are you dressed like a homeless person again?”

Louis reached out to play with the radio stations until he found some god awful pop song he knew that Zayn would hate. Perfect. “Sorry mum, my chinos and blazers are all packed up for the summer!”

Zayn immediately switched the station back, muttering ‘twat’ under his breath. Louis smirked, leaning his head back against the seat and tilting his face up towards the sun, skin already itching for the feel of alcohol coursing through his veins.

The pub was surprisingly busy when they got there, filled with fisherman who just got off their shifts, families out and about for the day and a familiar bleached blonde head of hair chatting up the bartender. Louis tip toed up behind him and clapped him on the back, causing him to spin around with a glare on his face, which quickly dissolved into an excited grin.

“Louis, what the fuck are you doing in town!?”

Louis slid onto the stool next to him at the bar, nodding at Zayn to follow. “Mum and dad gave me the opportunity to stay home. I happily took it. You remember Zayn, yeah?”

Niall nodded, offering Zayn a smile and a cheers with his pint glass. “Sure, sure, nice to see you again!”

Niall and Louis had met at university, bonding over keg stands and singing the wrong words at karaoke just to piss people off. They’ve been friends ever since. Niall’s family had old money and he usually wasn’t found hanging around the Hamptons in the summer, so Louis was a little shocked to see him there as well.

“What are you even doing here mate, aren’t you usually pub crawling around the world during the summer?”

Niall thumbed his finger in the direction of the docks, “Ah, my buddy gotta a job down here for the next few months, so I figured I’d stick around.”

Louis flagged down the bartender, ordering a pint of his own. “Cool, cool. What do you say to sticking around here and drinking the day away with us then?”

Niall stuck his fist out for a bump. “I’d say you’ve got yourself a deal.”

…

One too many pints later they were stumbling down the walkway to the docks, Louis squinting his eyes as he decided which of their parent’s friends boats to break into. Zayn stood back, a little wary now once Louis made his choice.

“Lou...why don’t we just go on your parent’s boat, I don’t think this is such a good idea…”

Niall ruffled his hair, following close behind Louis. “Don’t be such a pussy, you’re not even going to care where you are once we get high.”

Zayn’s shoulders sagged in resignation, dutifully climbing over the rope to hop onto the deck with them. Louis easily picked the lock and pulled a joint out of his pocket, his face triumphant. “This is Amsterdam’s finest boys, you’re already wasting too much time. Hop to it.”

Several joints later they emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of smoke and a fit of giggles, Niall claiming he was going to whip them up something to eat. For some reason Zayn thought this was the funniest thing he had ever heard, clutching at his stomach from laughing so hard. Louis shook his head, leaving them to whatever disaster they were about to create in favor of sunning himself on cozy couches out on the top deck.

He made his way over to the front of the boat, hanging his arms over the side to take in the view. He glanced down and was met with was a boy holding a hose, his face scrunched up in suspicion. Okay he wasn’t just a boy…he was a shirtless boy with a mess of tattoos on his arms and chest, a bandana that looked a lot like a Hermes scarf holding his hair back, and a pair of oversized jeans shorts slung low on his hips, ironically cuffed on the bottom and well…okay.

There was just a lot going on, and Louis wondered if this was some sort of super potent marijuana hallucination. But then he spoke, so he had to be somewhat real right?

“You sure you’re supposed to be on that boat, mate?”

Louis’ mouth dropped open as he drew his hand to his chest in mock outrage. “Are you suggesting that I don’t look like I belong here?”

His lips quirked up at the sides briefly, squinting his eyes at Louis. “Well, considering the Jones don’t have any kids, I would say no, you probably don’t belong up there.”

Louis shrugged nonchalantly. “They’re gone for the summer now, so how will they ever know? Plus they’re family friends. I’m sure they won’t mind.”

“So what, you don’t have your own luxury yacht to waste the day away on?”

Louis crossed his arms over his chest, a bright laugh leaving his lips. “Cheeky. And yes, I do have one,” he started to back away, sending him a wink. “Who knows, maybe it'll need your hose one day."

Louis was all smiles as he strolled back towards the couches, flopping down onto one with his hands linked behind his head…that was until he realized that he maybe just inadvertently sexually harassed one of the new dock workers. Oops.

*

Louis and Zayn parted ways with Niall later that afternoon and spent the rest of their night drinking copious amounts of wine from Louis’ cellar, playing each other in multiple rounds of FIFA to decide who got to choose the next bottle. He dropped his head into Zayn’s lap after his latest victory, sloshing his wine as he brought it up to his lips.

“I think I hit on one of the dock workers today. By accident of course,”

Zayn scratched a hand through his hair, an amused smile on his face as he looked down at him. “How do you hit on someone by accident?”

Louis waved a hand around in the air, as if this would somehow help him explain it better. “I haven’t figured that out yet. Like we were talking, and then there was mention of hoses and hosing things down. To be fair, I could’ve used the hose down. He was quite fit.”

Zayn poked him in the chest. “I thought you didn’t go for guys out here. You know, the family and all that shit.”

“Whoa slow down there Zaynie, I just mentioned that he was fit. It’s just been awhile is all. But yes, the Hamptons rule still sticks. You know what fucking nosy gossips everyone out here is.”

And it’s not that Louis’ parents don’t know about his sexual preferences, they are well aware and are all kinds of supportive, but for his own sake he likes to keep it away from here. Nothing says fun summer like a bunch of heterosexual WASPs whispering about Jay Tomlinson’s son shagging the gardener. So, he sticks to shagging them when he’s in New York instead.

Hmm, apparently Louis has a penchant for men that do manual labor?

Zayn’s chest rumbled with laughter underneath him. “Why do I have the distinct feeling you’re suddenly going to be _really_ interested in daddy’s yacht,”

Louis twisted his head up to look at him, a smirk crossing his lips. “I’ve always been interested in yachts, what with all the great sex you can have on them. I think you’ll remember quite fondly.”

Zayn groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes. “Will I never live that down, I was drunk and lonely dammit.”

“For an entire summer,” Louis happily pointed out.

Zayn dropped the hand away from his face, using it to pinch Louis’ side until he was squirming in his lap.

“Sounds an awful lot like the beginning of your summer, mate,”’

Louis leaned his head up to take a sip from his wine glass. “Drunk, yes. Lonely, no. That’s why I have you.”

Zayn’s smile softened as he hugged an arm around Louis’ waist. “And maybe a fit dock worker.”

And who was Louis really kidding. Most likely.

*

Because Louis was dedicated to proving Zayn wrong, he decided to get up early and go to his favorite bakery for coffee and bagels. He could do other things than drink; look at him being out here with the morning people. Though what he hadn’t expected when he pulled open the door to the overpriced shop was to come face to face with the fit boy from the day before. Today he had on a snap back, squashing down what seemed to be a head of messy waves, the ends curling up over the sides, white running shorts dragging low on his hips and a t shirt slung over his shoulder, and Jesus he was sweating, or maybe it was Louis sweating, he really didn’t fucking know.

He blinked at Louis as if he was trying to place him, and Louis supposed that maybe it was hard to recognize him from yesterday, seeing has Louis was dressed even more homeless than the day before if that was even possible, his own snap back perched over his bed head, over-sized shorts, a t shirt which he thinks was probably Zayn’s and had seen better days, and as he quickly looked down at his feet, he definitely put on two different colored Vans. This was just all so unfortunate. He cleared his throat, pointing a finger at up and down dock boy’s body.

“Well this is wildly inappropriate,”

He blinked a few more times, his face etched in confusion. “I…um…pardon?”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “You do realize you’re in a fancy bakery pretty much naked, yes? Are you trying to send all the bored housewives into an early grave?”

“I’m sorry, have we met?”

Louis decided to make this wonderfully awkward just to see his reaction. Because Louis is a dick sometimes. “You mean you don’t remember me? After the passionate night we spent together? Wow, my heart is truly broken.”

Louis watched as his eyes widened, his face turning a delicate flushed pink. “I…I…shit…sorry…I mean, was it at a uni party last year, because there were some wild ones, but I mean I always remember…”

Louis barked out a laugh. He is a horrible person. “Fuck, the look on your face was priceless, I feel like I just saw your whole life flash before your eyes,” Louis watched as his frown deepened, and honestly why was he even still talking to him. “We actually met yesterday. I was hijacking a boat. You disapproved.”

He narrowed his eyes, yesterday’s events clearly coming back to him. “Do you go out of your way to patronize poor people, or am I just lucky?”

Louis shrugged, jingling his keys in his pocket. “Nah, I was just trying to get a bagel, mate.”

“Hmm, riveting. Well some of us actually have to work, so if you’ll excuse me.”

He pushed past Louis with a huff, and Louis breathed him in because he smelt like a wonderful mix of summer and cute boy and seemingly expensive cologne. Louis called out to his disappearing figure.

“Hey, let me know if you ever want to make that passionate night a reality.”

He smiled cheekily at the middle finger standing tall and prominent, and well would you look at that. He had really nice, huge hands. And Louis may have just sexually harassed him again. Oh.

However he wasn’t overly worried about it once he sighed into his mountain of cream cheese and dark French roast.

*

Much to Louis’ dismay he didn’t see him again for the rest of the week, though he was sure he could have if he went and used their boat, but he didn’t want to seem like he was _actually_ out looking for him. Even though he really, really wanted to.

Instead he was doing as the locals do again, back at the pub in town after being hassled by a persistent Niall. But you see Louis had a theme this summer, which heavily involved drinking, so he really couldn’t pass up the invite.

Niall had saved them a seat on the patio, bouncing up to give Zayn and him a quick one armed hug, while pushing one of the many pitchers of beer towards them.

“Drink up boys, there’s plenty more where this came from. Oh and my mate Harry is going to join us in a bit. You’ll like him. He’s hmm, quirky,”

Louis smiled against his glass, reaching over to give Niall’s shoulder a squeeze. “If he’s a mate of yours, I’m sure he’s great.”

Niall perked up, his grin wide and bright. “He is! Though he does get sick of us rich arseholes every once in a while, but who could blame him really.”

Zayn took a sip of his beer, a slow smile spreading across his face. “I like to think I’m quite nice, Lou however, can be a bit of a prick; he does love his money.”

Louis smiled wistfully. “I’ve always wanted to shag in a bathtub full of money.”

Niall shook his head. “You are so fucking weird, Lou…oh hey, there’s Harry!”

Niall eagerly waved him over and Louis was still stuck in his daydream about writhing around in heaps money to notice that Harry was now standing at the table. And staring at him intently. Louis flicked his eyes up to meet his and almost choked on his beer. Shit.

“Isn’t this an interesting development,” Harry said with a low chuckle.

Niall and Zayn shot each other confused looks; Niall shifting his gaze between the two of them, “Do you guys know each other?”

Harry pulled out the chair to sit down, casting a smirk over at Louis. “We’ve exchange some words, yes. Most of them naughty on his part.”

Zayn snorted, directing a giant eye roll at Louis. “Gee, why am I not surprised? This must be the fit dock worker then,”

Niall was watching this exchange with a mad grin on his face. Louis kept his own face neutral, pretending to pick an invisible thread off his hoodie. “Did I say that?”

Zayn nodded intently. “Several times, actually.”

Niall whistled, a fit of giggles following soon after. Louis dared a look at Harry, who was biting back his own laughter, that pink blush back on the apples of his cheeks. And maybe this is the first time Louis has actually really taken a good look and, _fuck_ him…he really was fit. His hair was fucking fantastic, just made for being handled in the most inappropriate ways, the curls at the nape of his neck especially delectable. He had a golden summer tan that brought out the bright green of his eyes, his lips were this ridiculous bubblegum pink, and he had an annoyingly slinky white sweater on, and didn’t he just look too smug about all this.

Smug was Louis’ look.  

Louis dismissed the teasing easily. “I seem to recall seeing several fit dock workers. Suppose I’ll have to get my eyes checked."

Niall pursed his lips, nodding seriously. “Pesky thing that, all them fit dock workers. In that case I guess you need an introduction. Harry this is Louis. He has too much money, and apparently wants to fuck in a bathtub full of it.”

Harry turned his body towards him. “How would the logistics of that go? Are we talking bags of money? Loose bills? A mountain of coins like Scrooge McDuck?”

Zayn sighed into his beer. “Harry, can you not indulge him in this?”

Louis frowned, stealing the beer out of his hand. “Shut up Zayn, nobody asked you,” He turned his attention back to Harry, “I’m thinking loose bills, more padding you know?”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “That seems…very unsanitary.”

Niall smacked a hand on the table, startling all three of them. “Oy! I don’t even want to think about how unsanitary it is, let alone the reasons why it would be. Now, less about Louis’ sex life, and much more drinking.”

That’s boring Louis grumbled to himself. He was really hoping to talk a lot more about that with Harry. Okay, so he said that he didn't do Hamptons flings, but technically Harry doesn’t live here, so that shouldn’t count right? He’s sure he can squeeze seducing him into his summer plans. He caught Zayn’s eyes, who giving him his ‘I told you so look’, so he peered over at Harry instead, who looked warm and flushed from the alcohol, his smile creating heart shattering dimples in his cheeks and Louis had a sudden and irrational need to push him onto his knees and see if he still has that dimple while he wraps those Mick Jagger lips around his cock. And maybe Louis wants pour expensive champagne over his obscene torso while he’s down there too.

Louis has always had a vivid imagination.

And of course as the night progresses Louis finds out that not only is Harry fit, he is charming and makes terrible jokes and takes much too long to tell a story because he talks at the same speed as Forest Gump, and he has the tightest jeans in the history of tight jeans on that has every girl on the patio gaping at him every time he goes up to use the bathroom.

Louis cannot figure out how he manages to get in and out of them, and would you look at that. He’s found himself another project for the summer.

*

Louis is at the dock the next day because Louis has a yacht. Well Louis’ father has a yacht, but formalities you know, and he should be allowed to see said yacht whenever he wants. And it’s not like he bought two coffees and two bagels on the way there hoping he would run into Harry, but he did, and he does, so well played Louis. Well played.

Harry eased up from where he was crouched down scrubbing the side of a boat, his smile wide and toothy. “So, did you miss me or your yacht?”

Louis balanced the tray in his hand, tilting his head to the side. “The yacht has a hot tub and a well-aged pinot blanc chilling in the fridge. You tell me,”

Harry tucked his chin against his chest, grinning at the ground. “Touché,” he glanced back up, nodding at the tray, “Are you meeting Niall or something? I think I saw him wandering around town not too long ago.”

Louis cleared his throat. “Actually I brought it for you. Comes with the complimentary tour of your competition.”

Harry reached over to take the coffee he was offering, raising it towards him, “Cheers, thanks. Can’t say I’ve had to go up against a yacht before.”

All Louis got out of that sentence was Harry up against a yacht so.

Soon enough they’re sitting in the front of the boat, feet swinging over the ledge, in an oddly comfortable silence as they watch the sun shimmer across the water. Louis nudged his shoulder, grabbing his attention.

“What are you studying in uni? I don’t think you mentioned it last night,”

Harry absently played with his lips when he answered. It was…distracting to say the least. “Oh um, I’m in furniture design? Woodwork, some interior design, that kind of thing.”

Louis wants to stop himself. He can’t. “So, you’re good with your hands is what you’re basically telling me,”

Harry leaned into him, tipping his sunglasses down his nose to peer at Louis over them. “Yes Louis. I do my best work with long pieces of wood.”

Louis is pretty sure his brain short circuited in that moment. Harry almost out sexually harassed him. He thinks he’s in love. “Go to dinner with me.”

Harry laughed, bold and loud, one of his monster paws clutching his stomach. He quieted down and stood up to stretch out, offering Louis a hand. “Okay.”

Louis wrapped his fingers around Harry’s outstretched palm, jumping to stand as well. He tapped a finger to his mouth as he took in Harry’s lanky frame. He had an idea. It was never good when Louis got ideas. Or so Zayn says anyways.

“Do you have to go back to work?”

Harry, for the first time looked a little nervous. “I mean…I’m pretty much done for the day, I suppose I could ask for the afternoon off…why?

Louis clapped happily. “Brilliant! Go do that and meet me by my car in the lot. We’re going into the city.”

Harry’s eyes turned wide and innocent. “But Louis…how will I ever know which black Mercedes is yours?”

“Hey, don’t be a twat; I brought the Porsche Boxster today.”

Harry licked his lips, his voice coming out low and breathy. “You have a Porsche Boxster?”

Louis smirked as he kicked out at a leg at him. “Did you just have an orgasm, Harold?”

He nodded slowly. “Yes…I think I did.”

Louis sprung up on his toes, grabbing his face and planting a hard kiss on his lips. “Hurry up then, there could be more where that came from.”

*

Louis was surprised at how easy the banter with Harry was, but then again Louis was practically in love with him already, so he doesn’t think his opinion counts for much. The drive to the city was easy and highly amusing as Harry stroked the seats of his car with such vigor you would think he was trying to get the fucking thing off. Louis hoped that enthusiasm would extend to him as well. It’s not fair for his car to be such a little slut.

He pulled into an empty parking spot on the street with Harry looking out the window curiously.

“Where are we?”

Louis reached over to pat his knee before opening his door to climb out. “A little place I like to call heaven. You can call it Burberry if you like though.”

Harry followed dumbly behind him, remaining mute as the store workers showered Louis with hellos and kisses to the cheek and glasses of champagne. Harry clutched it in his hand, guzzling almost half of it in the first sip. He darted his eyes around nervously.

“I’ve never been in a store like this before.”

Louis indicated for him to finish his drink, handing him the one that he had in his hand as well. “Relax Harry, we’re in Burberry not the clink; the only thing people are going to do to you in here is assault you with high fashion.”

Harry sputtered on a sip of his drink. “Right, like I could ever afford anything in here. Ever.”

Louis had his back turned to him as he pursued the racks until he came back with a heart patterned shirt that he held up to Harry’s chest, moving his head back and forth to assess how it looked. He shoved it into his hands and gently pushed him backwards.

“Good thing I’m paying, now let’s go see how good you’ll look in this.”

Harry shook his head, trying to shove the shirt back into Louis’ hands. “I can’t…you can’t pay for me, this is like…our first date,”

Louis pushed it back, grabbing another black patterned (and maybe sheer shirt) while almost dragging Harry to the fitting room. “Then consider this the best first date ever!”

He basically man handled Harry into a fitting room, and when he didn’t come out for a few minutes, he thought ‘fuck it’ and went in after him. He found Harry staring at himself in the mirror, his hands stroking the soft material of the heart shirt, which Louis was pretty happy about because it just seemed so him.

Then Louis took him in, _really_ took him in and sweet mother of fuck, he looked fucking hot. His black skinny jeans clung to every muscle in his legs, and he tucked the shirt in like a prim little princess and shit. Louis was about to commit a sin at Burberry. He quickly made the sign of the cross, Harry’s eyes now on him and as confused as ever.

“So, first of all you should be a model, because all of this is unfair and very rude. Second, I’m going to need you to be really quiet.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed together, a slight flush on his chest. Because his stupid shirt wasn’t buttoned up all the way. “What…” he gasped loudly when Louis brought his fingers to the button of his jeans, pulling it out and the zipper down in one swift move. Louis brought his lips to his mouth, brushing over it softly, “Not a sound Styles.”

And he quickly dropped to his knees. Blowjobs and Burberry. Huh. If Louis were a musician, he thinks he might have just found the title to his first album.

*

Harry was so wonderfully embarrassed after the fitting room debacle that he decides to wait outside, which is good for Louis because he got to buy Harry a couple more shirts, including the sheer black one because he needs it, and by he, he does mean Louis. He just really needs to see it on and off of his body. He also buys him a buttery soft brown leather jacket with a sheepskin collar, but decides to give that to him at a later date because he doesn’t want to completely terrify him with his over spending.

And when they change their shirts in the tiny confines of his front seats, he rolls up the sleeves of Harry’s shirt and snaps his brand new Rolex around his slender wrist, noting the “I can’t change” tattoo there, and muses to himself, no Harry you really shouldn’t. You are perfect.

Harry immediately fumbles with the watch, muttering no, no, no its brand new, and it’s Louis’ and he just _can’t_ , and Louis rests a soothing palm on his arm, giving it a squeeze.

“You can give it back later, Harry. Besides, it looks better on you anyways, I’m not much of a watch man.”

And Louis has no intention of asking for that watch back.

He takes Harry to his favorite Italian restaurant, some hole in the wall that has cheap but insanely delicious pastas that taste like they were made straight from a kitchen in Italy, yet Louis proceeds to order the most expensive wine on the menu as soon as they’re seated.

Harry looked at him in awe when he snapped the menu closed. “You are the weirdest wealthy person I have ever met.”

Louis leaned forward and tapped his nose with a breadstick, which earned him the cutest nose crinkle he had ever seen, and Jesus take him out to the sea. Louis is so done.

“I’m pretty sure it’s a three way tie between Zayn, Niall and I.”

Harry hummed his agreement around a mouth full of salad. “This is true, Niall does disappear for weeks at a time.”

Louis chewed thoughtfully. “I wonder where he goes,”

Harry shook his head, placing his fork down for a moment. “I don’t know, but he keeps coming back with these t-shirts that say Crazy Mofos on them. I’ve learned not to ask anymore.”

Louis just smiles (so hard it’s almost painful) and he already knows that this is more than just a summer fling. And it’s just…Louis doesn’t believe in that all that soul mate mumbo jumbo, but he already feels so at ease and familiar with him, and Louis is pretty sure that having his cock in his mouth earlier helped speed some of those feelings along, but Louis also kind of wants to give him his Porshe. And if that’s not akin to feeling soul matey, he doesn’t know what is.

*

Louis would have liked nothing more than to take Harry back to his apartment in the city and learn all of the different noises that come out of his body when he’s begging and desperate, but Louis can be a gentleman after all and dropped him back off at his own place a short while later. He even makes a show of walking him to the door, mostly so he can make sure the Burberry bags actually get into his apartment, and sighed into Harry’s kiss under the blinding full moon.

Harry pulled away first, stroking a thumb along his cheekbone. “You know you didn’t have to drive all this way back, we could have stayed at your place.”

Louis leaned back in, because dammit Harry’s lips were the best thing ever. “I was trying to protect your virtue.”

He could feel Harry’s smirk as his tongue flicked out to meet his own. “I think we left my virtue in Burberry.”

Louis tugged on his curls, eliciting a moan from Harry that made his knees shake and fuck. He was so, so done. “Then we better go back and get it."

*

And by the time they went back to the city two weeks later, Louis dropped the gentleman act and fucked Harry up against the window of the penthouse suite at the Plaza…and Harry even let Louis pour expensive champagne over him before they got started.

Louis was in love.

*

Summer quickly came to an end, but it was probably one of the best ones Louis had ever had. He didn’t end up drinking as much as he originally boasted he would, which was probably a good thing, but he did learn how Harry got in and out of those jeans which was one of his favorite days, because interestingly enough it was the same day that Louis played a little game called how many orgasms could he give Harry in under twelve hours, and well he’s going to guess that ranked pretty high up on Harry’s list of good days as well.

He also spoiled Harry incessantly which led them to calling him sugar boyfriend, because he would not allow the word sugar daddy to leave their mouths. It was just too creepy and weird. He didn’t want to be referred to as Harry’s father thank you very much.

Despite all of his exasperated protests, Harry succumbed to Louis and his gifts pretty easily, after a pep talk from Niall and Zayn, and a skype call with both Liam and Zayn, all telling him that Louis is a stubborn little pain in the arse, who was really fucking in love with Harry so he should just cut his losses while he can because he would never win this argument, and wait a minute…did they say Louis was in love with him?

Harry was stunned all day after that, but never said a word when he saw Louis as he hugged lose arms around him to glumly huff out, “Fine. You can be my sugar boyfriend”

But Louis could feel that damn sneaky little smile against the warm wool of his sweater.

*

Louis found Harry in the middle of his bed, his head resting on the ad section of the Sunday times. Louis walked over to him, crawling up onto the mattress to drop down next to him. He ran a hand up and down his back, nudging his shoulder with his nose.

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

Harry rolled over onto his side, pouting his lips out. “Ugh, I’m never going to find a place that I can afford in the city and I really don’t want to stay in the dorms again for my last year, but I can’t really work that much because my course load is so big, and yeah. I’m so fucked.”

Louis searched his face, combing a hand through his curls. “Harry…you do realize we are sitting in my apartment. In New York City. Where you go to school.”

Harry the poor thing looked like a confused kitten. Louis rolled his eyes, pushing him onto his back so he could straddle his thighs. “Harry, Harry, Harry…you can live here you ridiculous twat,” he was already starting to shake his head no, making Louis reach out and grab his chin to stop him. “I’m here for work, you’re here for school. Just move in here.”

Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ forearms, a sad smile on his pretty lips. “You know I’ll never be able to pay you back right?”

Louis’ smile was light and fond. “It’s not about the money...”

Harry narrowed his eyes, pinching the fleshy part of his arm. “If you start singing Price Tag to me I swear to god, Lou.”

Louis leaned down to suck on his plump bottom lip. “Your aversion to pop music offends me, Styles.”

Harry grabbed his cheeks, a smile lost in their hectic kisses. “See, we’re already bickering,” but Harry was already panting as well, as he arched up into Louis, kissing his way up his neck to his ear. “Fine I’ll move in, but I get to do one thing for you,”

Louis pressed him further into the bed, rolling his hips down to hear Harry make one of his favorite raspy moans. “Yeah, what’s that babe?”

Harry bit down on his ear, snaking his tongue inside. “Gonna let you fuck me in that pile of money…but maybe let’s do it on the bed…and maybe ask the bank for brand new bills.”

And in that moment Louis was pretty sure he was going to marry Harry Styles one day.

Sugar husband had a nice ring to it.

 

FIN


End file.
